1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image creating method and/or an imaging system for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an image creating method for analyzing a semiconductor structure and/or an imaging system for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of miniaturizing semiconductor device dimensions, the use of 3-dimensional (3D) measurement for a complicated semiconductor structure is increasing. A 3D element analysis technology for the semiconductor structure using 3D structural and elemental analysis may be considered as useful.
A 2D elemental analysis technology such as secondary ion mass spectroscopy (SIMS), energy dispersive X-ray spectroscopy (EDX), etc, may have many limits in lateral resolution. Accordingly, there are difficulties in detecting elemental distribution, defects, singularity on cell by using the 2D elemental analysis technology. On the other hand, 2D image technology such as Vertical SEM (VSEM), transmission electron microscopy (TEM), etc, may have a relatively high lateral resolution, however, specimen preparation is time consuming and there are many limits in a real time feedback in aspect of an in-line process monitoring.